Obadiah-S841
Obadiah-S841 'is a soldier in the Spartan Branch of the UNSC. History Obadiah was born on Harvest. He moved to Mars and then Earth throughout the Human-Covenant war. He lived with his uncle for all his life, due to his parents being left and presumably killed on Harvest. At some point he joined the Marine Corps. 'Spartan-IV Obadiah became a Spartan-IV and trained aboard the UNSC Infinity ''as it headed for Requiem. In training, he demonstrated a sense of carelessness when it came to team functions. On Requiem, he assisted the Mammoth in it's mission of clearing out the large Hardlight Cannons, aiding John-117 in his endeavors. He survived the remaining battles and returned to Earth. He was picked by Lazarus-S721 alongside Jeremiah-S933 and Carrie-S712 to be a part of a Spartan-IV Fireteam used for special operations by the UNSC. 'UEG-UCR War' The fireteam ended up attempting to board the UCR Atlantis per orders stemming from a UNSC commander. Though Obadiah was captured in the unsuccessful attempt, he was returned to the UNSC following the end of the war. 'Breakout of Jul 'Mdama' The Spartan-IV fireteam ended up being assigned to the UNSC ''Audacity. The Spartans were used to board an ONI Prison, attempting to keep a force of Storm Covenant from breaking Jul 'Mdama out of prison. However, they were only able to repel a fraction of the escapees and engaging Storm Forces; not only did they fail to keep Jul 'Mdama contained, they ended up losing Carrie-S712. Assuming her killed in the conflict, the spartans returned to Audacity, with Obadiah in particular disappointed with Carrie's apparent shortcoming weakness in combat. 'Capturing Jul 'Mdama's flagship' Obadiah and his Spartan allies ended up acting as support to the Four Horsemen in their assault on the Storm Covenant's fleet to capture Jul 'Mdama and his flagship, the CAS-class Assault Carrier Song of Retribution. Obadiah and his allies ended up engaging several standard covenant units as well as fighting against their former ally, Carrie-S712. Despite Obadiah's relative lack of care on sparing her, Lazarus refrained the Spartan-IVs from killing her, intending to only incapacitate her; Carrie was nevertheless slain in combat, as the Four Horsemen held no qualms for her and ended up killing her anyway. After the flagship was captured, Obadiah remained in active service for the UNSC. Personality Obadiah is rash, stubborn, and somewhat insubordinate. He uses brute strength to complete his missions, and easily gets impatient on recon or stealth ops. As such, he puts little effort on precision and more on overwhelming force. While this might seem to turn commanders away, he is incredibly efficient when it comes to total destruction of enemy forces. In engagements when survivability of enemy personnel or assets is of no concern, Obadiah proves a highly valuable investment. Abilities 'Skills' Obadiah is an expert in using explosives and heavy automatic weapons, such as rockets, grenades, and machine guns. Obadiah has secondary training in using shaped charges to destroy large assets such as fortifications and vehicles. In melee combat, Obadiah tends to keep his knife sheathed, instead using his own physical brawn to smash enemies. 'Weapon training' Obadiah's combat training has him specialize in a few infantry and vehicle weapons of the UNSC. Obadiah is skillfully qualified in the following devices: *M11 Combat Knife *M6H magnum *M363 Remote Projectile Detonator *MA5D Assault rifle *M319 Grenade Launcher *M45 Shotgun *ARC-920 Railgun *M739 Light Machine gun *M247H Heavy Machine Gun *HE-DP Frag Grenades *M41 Surface-to-Surface Rocket Medium Anti-Vehicle/Assault Weapon After further training, Obadiah received qualifications in these weapons: *M6H2 Magnum *M20 Submachine gun *Multiple Launch Rocket System-1 Hydra Gyroc Launcher *M57 Pilum Rocket Launcher *M343A2 Chaingun *M555 Gauss Cannon *M80 Multiple Launch Rocket System Equipment Obadiah wears the Strider variant of MJOLNIR Gen2 Powered Assault Armor colored in a light tan sheen, with his visor tinted a reddish-orange hue. The armor bolsters all personal physical traits, and offers movement abilities such as a thruster pack and a slot for an armor attachment. Obadiah has a personally modified M6H2 Magnum, a special variant of the "Gunfighter Magnum" type fitted to firing heavier, high-explosive rounds. Additionally, Obadiah will go into combat with a variety of other arms chosen from UNSC armories according to his skills and the requirements of the mission. Category:UNSC Category:Spartans Category:Neutral Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Military career Category:Danno's Characters